Death's School Redux
by krazy parta
Summary: Welcome to the school where you have to fight to live. Back down a challenge and you're done for. Meet the deadliest people that will fight- kill to the top. If some dies, brush it off because you will be next. If you want to get out alive, fight for your life, or you'll end up like me.


_I do not own Teen Titans, the show or comic book. All rights go to DC comics._

**Chapter One: Welcome to Your End**

* * *

"_**Wilson's Private School, a safe place for your children to attend, and an educational system that will curve your child's fate, for the best. This is an outstanding school, with the best teachers and the most amazing learning style. We are now accepting new students, no matter their family's income, and a promise to assure your child's future. " **_

_**One of my parents heard a commercial about this, and tried to get me in as soon as possible. At first, I didn't know what it was for, or why it was so important to them. But after everything, I do now. Now, all I can do is replay that commercial over and over, and rewrite the words.**_

"_**Welcome to Wilson's Private School. **__**Enter the school, where you have to fight to live. Back down a challenge, and you're done for. The whole school is filled with gangs and the deadliest people you will ever meet. Each one of them will do anything to be the best and will fight- kill- to the top. If someone dies, it doesn't matter; brush it off, because you will be next. You might want to watch your step."**_

_**It was no longer a game, it was life or death. **_

* * *

Young adults were being dropped off in front of a school building. There were new and returning students. All of them were going in separate directions. The teens said their goodbyes to their parents and guardians. The younger ones were not so quick to leave their caregivers so soon.

But, there were things that had to be done, and classes that had to be attended. There were rooms that needed to be filled. There were lessons that had to be taught, good and bad.

One particular student kicked a car door closed, as she popped a bubble gum. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark clothing. Her baggy sweatshirt didn't show off her figure, but her short shorts revealed her legs. Beat head phones rested on her ears, as she listened to heavy rock metal.

"Raven, I wish you would stop using your feet to close my car door. I don't want prints all over it," said a well dressed woman.

The one known as Raven turned her head to the woman speaking, and she said, "I wish I wasn't stuck here, but life is a bitch."

"Rachel Arella Roth, you will watch your tongue young lady!" The older woman screeched.

Raven sighed, and then she said, "My apologies, Azar."

Azar rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. "All is forgiven. Now, help me unload your stuff. I also, want to go over a few rules, while you're attending a new school."

Raven rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oh, Galfore, I am absolutely excited to stay here!" A bubbly red head jumped and down, as she clapped her hands to show her excitement.

A large, hardy man gave out a booming laugh. "I'm sure you are Kory. Your sister was just as excited when she got into the school," the man said.

"Where is my sister anyways?" asked the curious red head.

"She was doing a summer extracurricular work. She won't be returning for another few days, my dear." He said as he helped another woman out of the expensive car. The woman waved a fan to cool herself off from the heat.

She said, "My goodness, I almost forgotten how big this place was. Oh the memories of this place. I never thought I would make it out alive." The woman laughed, behind her hand, at her own joke.

"Now, Amber," the man started, "you know our promise. We can't reveal anything about this school. Our darling Kory must find out on her own."

The woman sighed and pouted. "I know, I know. It is just so sad to see our dear Kory leave," Amber said.

"I never understood the secrecy of this place. Isn't this school supposes to help me?" said Kory as a confused expression appeared on her face.

Galfore fumbled with his fingers. "Well, yes, but the experience is the best part and we can't reveal anything, because it would ruin everything that's suppose to be taught here." He said as he patted the young girl on her back. "Now, let's get your bags, shall we?"

* * *

Raven walked across a green area as she moved to the dorm rooms. A white piece of paper rested in her hand as she walked to her destination. As she looked down to read, she didn't notice anyone coming towards her.

The young girl bumped into someone, and dropped her paper.

As she reached for it, she said, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, you are." A sassy remark was returned. Eyes met, and heated glares were exchanged. A cold silence was frozen over the two young ladies. The staring match was cut off, when Raven turned around to walk away. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Away from an immature child," said the pale girl in a bored tone.

"Why you little-," the other started.

"Please don't fight!" someone interjected.

The blonde scuffed. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, red?" she said in a displeasing voice.

The red head, Kory, said, "I do not mean to offend you, but we shouldn't fight so soon, yes? I'm sure we can go through the rest of the day being friendly and-,"

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" the blonde yelled. In the middle of Kory's speech, Raven turned in another direction, and walked away. She didn't bother to turn at the blonde, who yelled at her.

Kory blinked; she sighed as her attempt to make peace failed.

The loud blonde walked away as she muttered under her breath. Kory didn't try to run after them; instead she scanned the map she had in her hand. She moved into the direction to the dorms. The young lady tried to remember the tour from the orientation, and find her way to her room.

As she walked to the dorm rooms, she took in the sights of the school. It was a spacious and large area sitting on top of an island. It reminded her of the most expensive university than a private school. Though it would make sense; the school accepts children from around the world, Kory thought. Everything was beautiful, and looked pristine. The school building was beautiful, as if someone scrubbed each brick with care. The grass was greener than green, and it was cut, evenly, with such precision.

Kory excitement grew, when she finally found the dorms. There was so much, she almost thought she would be lost forever. She picked up her pace, and tried to carry her luggage without dropping anything. The red head's mood slightly dropped, as she looked at nothing but stairs. She involuntarily pouted, and continued her trip.

"Oh, my," she let out, silently. The outside wasn't the only thing that was beautiful; the dorm rooms looked exquisite. The hallways were clean, and glowed. None of the paint was chipping, and the curtains complimented the rugs perfectly. There was, surely, a woman's touch in the design of the building, maybe even hundreds.

The red head continued to march towards her assigned room. The young lady took in every detail of the girls' dorms, but never dropped her speed. She warmly smiled at all of the girls who passed by, and skipped towards her destination. The bubbly girl was excited to enter her dorm, meet her new roommate, and explore the school.

Everything was going to be divine.

* * *

Raven barely bobbed her head to the music as she dumped her bags in her room. After bumping into a hot headed blonde and interrupted by a bubbly red head (wasn't it supposes to be the other way around?), Raven was able to make it to the solitude of her room.

There were two closets, one for herself and the other for her roommate. She opened one to find crisped, ironed uniforms covered in plastic protection. Her name was printed on it, so this closet and side belong to her. She turned to look at her thrown items on one side of the room

"Well, I made a lucky guess," mumbled Raven.

Raven tapped on the frame of her closet, wondering if she should quickly switch her side or not. On her side, there was a window, but on the other side there was the PC. She had the coffee maker on her side, but her roommate had the mini fridge closer to her. She didn't know if her roommate was lucky, or it was herself that was the lucky one.

What should she do?

Her grappling thoughts were interrupted by an opening door. Well, damn, she would never have the time to think about switching ever again. She didn't want to snack whenever she wanted anyway!

Raven didn't have to see her new roomie struggling with her bounteous luggage. She could _hear_ all the bumping, dragging, and groaning of frustration. There was no need to turn to the comical sight, but she did it anyways. A pink bag was pushed over there, another thrown over there, a purple purse was pushed up front, and a very large one was barely fitting through the doorframe. When her new roommate was pushing the bag through, she tripped and fell on her face.

"_Dumb bitch,"_ Raven thought.

"Ow," her poor roommate let out. Raven sighed and gave her some pity, finally moving to help.

She offered out her hand. "Here," she said simply, grabbing the other girl's attention.

"Thank you," she said to Raven. She grabbed the pale hand, bringing herself up to stand. "Oh, it's you!"

"_Damn it,"_ Raven thought.

"You are the girl from before, um…" Kori trailed the rest of her sentence.

Raven rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "My name is Raven," she said in a monotone voice. She might not be the friendlier of the two, but she grew up learning manners and there was no excuse to not use them.

"My name is Koriand'r, but my guardian calls me Kory, so I guess-," Kory rambled.

Raven interrupted with, "Starfire."

"Excuse me?" The red head asked.

"Your name, it translates to Starfire, Tamaranian, correct?"

Kory smiled. "Yes, it is! I'm from Tamaran; it's my home country!" The purple haired girl could tell by the accent. "Do you speak Tamaranian?"

Raven snorted. "Barely," she said. The shorter girl turned to her side of the room, as the red head figured out her own belongings.

"Maybe I should go by the name Starfire; I hear many people take these…"nicknames"? Did I say it correctly? Well, thank you for giving me the idea! I didn't think I would see you again! I don't mean it in a bad way, of course, but it is a small earth after all! Is that how the saying goes? English is very confusing. " Starfire continued to babble, as she straightened out her things

The pale, young lady only unpacked her belongings, not entirely listening. Only receiving one dresser for personal clothes, there wasn't much room for no necessities. Thankfully, Raven didn't pack much and didn't need to throw out anything. Her roommate on the other hand…

* * *

It didn't take long to point out the obvious differences between the two roommates. One was sociable and the other enjoyed solitude, one wished to be left alone and the other refused to leave. It was a wonder why anyone would put two completely different people on the same floor, let alone in the same room.

Nothing went wrong, however there was an awkward atmosphere circling around them. At least, Starfire felt a bit awkward.

"Roommate Raven, I would love to partake in conversation with you and get to know many things about you! We are roommates after all. I think it would be most appropriate, yes?" said the foreigner as played with her second language, to try not to sound too confusing.

Raven lifted her eyes from her book. She wasn't getting out of this one.

"I suppose you're right and you keep mentioning it, so why not?" The pale girl said. The foreign student literally brought it up four times. Raven thought the grunting was a hint to drop it.

Starfire brightened up as she clapped. "Oh, how wonderful! You know my name Koriand'r, and you gave me the lovely idea of Starfire, so I suppose I'm Starfire! I can't wait to introduce myself like that!" She was rambling again. "I am from Tamaran, I have an older sister and brother, I have two guardians, I love the color purple and pink, I love dresses, I love cooking my homemade food so I won't feel so homesick-,"

As Starfire talked and talked, Raven continued to read her book. The pale teenager could only half listened to everything she had to say. Honestly, she didn't really_ want_ to hear everything anyway. Raven turned the page, scanning every word, and gave out tiny replies to seem like she was listening.

Raven didn't know how long Starfire was going to babble, but she was sure it was long enough for her to finish this chapter. The girl may not be able to say slang and talk like a born and raised American, but she was fine enough to send everything into a storm of words.

"Roommate Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Hmm?" was her only response.

Starfire continued, "I was wondering, where are you from-,"

"New York City," she responded quickly, without a second glance.

Starfire perked up. She knew this one! "This is the city that never takes a nap, yes?" she asked.

"That never sleeps," Raven corrected.

Starfire was close. "Oh, well, I was sure that was the answer! What do you like to do?" she asked.

"I read," Raven answered. Starfire expected more, but she never got anything else from the other girl. Besides, Raven lying down on her bed, completely endorsed in a book, was a big enough of a hint to her reading hobby.

The foreigner thought, "_She's very quiet. Maybe I said something wrong earlier?"_

The red head still grew a tad more curious. "Do you like to do anything else?"

"I take yoga classes," Raven answered, while flipping to the next page; she didn't take her eyes off of that book for a second.

"Yoga, you say? I would be most happy to partake in this yoga one day. I hear it is very relaxing!" Starfire said. "Perhaps, one day we could both have a chance to contribute in this activity! I think it will be wondrous. Would you mind roommate Raven?"

Raven shrugged. "Sure, we can do whatever," she said.

Starfire beamed her happiness by bouncing on the bed. "Oh, how wondrous this is! We might be able bound in this activity!"

"Bond," the other corrected without hesitation.

The pale girl had Starfire in a confused bundle, once again. "Excuse me?" the red head said.

Raven said, "You want to say the word bond, not bound. It would be strange to say it the other way."

"I'm sorry; the rules for English are much different than Tamaranian. I'm sorry for getting it wrong roommate," Starfire apologized with her eyebrows in a scrunch.

Raven knew that. The first rule of the Tamaranian language: always attach a title to someone's name, no matter the relationship. The only exception was lovers.

"I don't care," Raven said nonchalantly. She marked and closed her book; she stood up from her laying position from her bed. She stretched out the kinks in her muscles. "I'm hungry. Want to get something to eat?"

"Oh, me?"

"_No, the bitch behind you,"_ Raven thought

"That would be lovely! We could bond some more with food and a full stomach!" the red head exclaimed.

* * *

The two roommates were figuring their way around the place. Raven thought it was stupid to put two people who didn't know their way around school in one room. They were trying to torture them; that must be the answer.

The bubbly red head babbled and rambled most of the way to the dining hall. The pale girl didn't respond that much, but she didn't have a book to distract her or give an excuse to not talk to Starfire. She sort of had to be polite and respond occasionally.

Now, don't get Raven wrong. She had no bad or terrible intentions for, or anything, against Starfire. She just talked too much. She didn't even stay on one topic; there were at least three topics in the range of one minute.

Now, Starfire had nothing against Raven either, but she never tried to spark or, contribute much, to a conversation. Maybe, she just had to find a common ground. They were both girls, around the same age in the same room; there _had_ to be something in common in some way, somehow. The red head was just glad that nothing turned into a big brawl between them. At least, they can _stand_ each other.

"Roommate Raven, is there any particular food you like to enjoy?" the red head asked. She didn't like silence, never did and never will.

Raven enjoyed silence, always did and always will. "I don't really have a favorite, but I do like exotic food," she answered.

"Then perhaps you would like to try home country's food, yes?" Starfire said with happiness.

Raven shrugged. She said, "It doesn't matter, I guess." Starfire was actually getting responses! This was a good sign.

As the two girls conversed, they entered the dining hall. It was enormous and there were four sections. There was the top with the railing, looking over the main floor. Students had an option to eat outside, at the picnic tables or lay a blanket down on the nice, clean grass. There was also a small food court across the field. Students could go to small restaurants or to Starbucks, during those tough mornings, for fancy caffeine. The partners in crime decided to only get something small for dinner. After all the traveling and unpacking, they were not all that hungry.

The hall was crowded with new and old students. There were students taking tables as if they _owned_ them and there were others that couldn't decide where to sit, pondering where they won't be kicked out of or accepted into. There were certain students studying the newer ones. They kept their eyes on worthy participants that had a chance to join their group.

The two roommates avoided any gazes, trying to keep to themselves. They could end up in the wrong crowd if they weren't carful and conscientious.

The two waited in line together, waiting for each other to get settled with their meals. Raven received a salad, while Starfire retrieved a small plate of spaghetti. The two were wise enough to not lose each other and to stick together.

"Roommate Raven, where would you like to eat for our meal?" The red head asked, as she stared at the intimidating hall. "Is it a good idea to go to a table?"

Raven did a quick scan of the room. She said, "We can eat outside; it might be a good idea to decide our table when school actually starts tomorrow."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "You are most correct, roommate. We can decide what is a good idea another day, after we know more about this school," the taller companion said.

Raven grunted as a reply, as usual. The two turned to the direction of the open space. As Starfire turned, she bumped into someone. Now, it wouldn't be too bad if there wasn't food in her hands. All of her food splattered on the innocent victim. Now, no one would have noticed the incident if a scream didn't erupt from the other person. Now, there was laughter and people chuckling at the other's suspense.

The red head's eyes went wide. "Oh, I am most sorry! I did not mean to bump into you! Oh, please forgive me! I will go get something to clean that up right away!" Starfire vigorously apologized and quickly tried to move to help the person.

"You stupid bitch, you ruined my clothes!" That voice sounded familiar.

"_Damn it,"_ Raven thought.

"Ugh, it's you again!" the hot headed blonde chick from before snarled with disgust. "You dumb whore, look what you did! Now everyone is laughing at me!" The girl's friends helped her up from the floor.

_"If you didn't scream, no one would notice,"_ Raven said in her mind.

Starfire felt guilty, really guilty. "I am so sorry! Please, I'll do anything to make this right. I will clean all this up!" said the red head.

The blonde girl was pissed. "Fuck that!" she exclaimed. The blonde girl was able to throw her food to the ground and moved quickly. Raven's eyes narrowed at her movements, studying them.

The blonde girl formed her fingers into a fist, stepping her foot out. She put her elbow out, cocking her fist, ready to throw the first hit. Starfire saw it coming, so braced herself by crossing her arms in front of her face.

Raven, on the other hand, stepped in. _Toss salad to distract and blind the other_, Raven thought. After she planned her actions, she performed them. The angry girl had lettuce blocking her vision.

_Foot is out and holding her steady; knock her off balance by kicking it to the side._ Raven stepped in, and used her foot to hit the other's kneecap, causing pain and throwing her off.

_Don't hesitate, take her back fist, make it impossible for her to hit._ The purple haired girl took the threatening fist with her right hand and pulled the girl towards the ground, bring the offender to the floor again.

_Straighten up and wait for the opposing individual; she's easily angered so she will attack_. Raven prepared herself for the next attack.

Starfire was surprised. She only knew Raven for three hours, and she stepped in and defended her. "Are you alright?" Raven asked. She was also concerned about her. Starfire may not like fighting on the first day, but she did appreciate her roommate's help.

"I am alright," the foreign student answered with a smile.

A frustrated scream interrupted them. "You stupid bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are? Stay out of my way! This is none of your concern," the blonde girl said.

Her friend said, "You show them, Angel!"

Angel got up quickly up and obliged to her friend's notion.

"I'm making this my concern," Raven threatened with an icy glare.

Angel, at that point, didn't care who it was, as long as she can hit someone. She threw her fist, but was blocked just as quickly as it was thrown. The blonde took a different approach.

Raven watched the shift in her body. _She's going for a back kick, so prepare for a stronger force, and knock it out the way to throw her off._

As a foot came to the short girl's face, Raven took her palm and pushed it out of the way with heavy force. As Angel's body twirled, she returned with another prepared attack.

_A fail, it's time to try something else. She's slow but puts heavy strength into her hits. Use it against her._ Raven watched Angel as she gave another punch. She stepped out of the way, as Angel's body tipped forward. Almost going down, Angel avoided her defeat by flipping and landed on her feet.

_I threw her off again, that's a good sign._ Raven was prepared for another hit, as Angel stepped to strike her opponent. _Block her fist, and hit her face. It's time to end this. Try to hit quickly and repeatedly, give her no window to hit back._

A presence stopped their fight. A hand landed on both of their shoulders, completely stunning them to a standstill. Their eyes switched to the figure that dared to stop them. An adult figure, most likely a teacher, gave them a stern look.

"You two are done. If you weren't so busy fighting, you would have noticed the announcement to move to the auditorium. It's time to hear the dean's welcome speech. Now move it," he said. He turned his attention to the bystanders. "All of you head to the auditorium! This fight is over and dinner is over!"

One last look to the two fighters, the adult figure ushered other students to move and head to the destination.

Angel sent a deadly glare to Raven. "This isn't over," she threatened as she left with her group of friends.

Raven returned the stare with a shivering look, but said nothing as the blonde moved away. She felt a hand on her shoulder again, and turned to the owner. She received a thankful smile from Starfire.

"Thank you for defending me, roommate," the red head said.

The purple haired girl responded, "It was no problem. You didn't deserve to take a hit; this stupid girl just can't tell what an accident is or what 'sorry' means."

"Perhaps, all of this makes us closer? Since you defended me so quickly, does this make us friends?" Starfire asked with much hope in her eyes.

For some reason, Raven didn't want to kill that light in her eyes.

"I guess it does," the pale girl answered. Right after she spoke, she found herself wrapped in powerful arms.

The foreign student exclaimed, "Oh this is wonderful! You are my first friend in this country, and I am so grateful!"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "That's great and all, but… get off of me."

They were no longer roommates, they were friends. _That_ was the first mistake.

* * *

Students built into an auditorium, as they grabbed a seat, and an old friend to sit next to. Teens babbled and chatted as they waited for anyone to let them leave. The young adults formed into different groups, and stuck with their circle of friends. A middle aged man walked on the stage and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome new and returning students!" a man said, as he spoke into the microphone. "I hope this day ahead gave you a peak for the rest of the year. I hope all of you were able to find your way around and get along with your roommate."

Half of the students weren't paying attention to the introduction. Most of them found other things more interesting, like gossiping about a fight.

The dean cleared his throat. "Now, my lovely chakra users," _Now,_ everyone was paying attention. "This is a school built for _you,_ and I expect for you to use the time here wisely. The rules of chakra apply to here as well, no matter the outside world. Your parents have no control over you here, and I hope they didn't ruin anything for you, because the experience is the best part."

_**It's the**_**worst**_** part**_

"Your enemies maybe your friends, so keep your eyes open, and by all means, make friends."

_**Your friends **_**are**_** the enemy**_

"Know the rules and respect them."

_**No, know the **_**penalties**_**.**_

"Your peers would gladly show you the way."

_**They **_**always**_** do.**_

"Its ok to make mistakes, so learn from them."

_**Don't bury your mistakes, or they **_**will**_** find them and use them against you.**_

"Have a wonderful rest of the year and enjoy yourselves!"

_**You can only**_ **try**.

"Get out of here with knowledge and experience!"

_**Get out of there**_ **alive**.

"Again, Welcome to Wilson's Private School!"

_**Welcome to Death's School.**_

* * *

**End of chapter**

_Aren't Sherlock Holmes references fun? This is a rewrite of my original story, Death's School. There will be slight differences: my OC no longer exist in this story, introductions are different, main characters alter a little bit, and the reasons for the fighting will be further indulged. The chakra thing is the main theme but I tweaked it a little bit. I would like to think it's better written._

_Now, __**I MUST WARN YOU**__, you can suggest a few things but don't go too crazy. As much as I like canon pairings, some of them won't happen. As much as I like romance, it is not the main theme, so don't expect all this drama and triangles. It won't work with this story. It is a life and death situation, not a 'skipping into someone's arms' situation. You will know our two leading females abilities (which I altered a little bit) next chapter. I hope you all keep reading! Regular updates start during the summer, along with my other story!_

_Try to find out who is telling the story! Can you guess it correctly?_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
